The Long Lost Son Of Rebecca Cunningham
by John2851
Summary: Finally founding out that Kit is her long lost son. Rebecca Cunningham now determine to make up years of lost time, she will do anything to make Kit have the true childhood that he haven't had in his life. But like always their always some obstacles in their way in there family life, such as Air Pirates and etc.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the classic show Tailspin.**

**A/N: I have always been a old fan of Tailspin for years when I was very little, and this is my first Tailspin story.**

**Chapter 1**

On cool breezy winds of the huge island city known as Cape Suzette. At docks of the harbor stood the Airplane business known as Higher For Higher. In her office checking her mail from her apartment searching for that one envelope that she have been waiting for the past weeks. She was the right age for a mother wearing her business red skirt and high heels.

With a few hand movements on shorting out the mail, Rebecca finally found what she's looking for a put the rest down and had both hands on the envelope. Holding it like it would change her and her little daughters life forever as it truly will, as she slowly began to open the letter to read the results. The paper that she has in her hands was the blood test results from her doctor, and went to reading the black words nice and carefully, and eventually made her stop when reaching the final words on the document. She set the paper down and took out her special locket that she kelp in her bra, and open it to reveal her most prized picture that she kelp so long. "Kit." She said, looking at the old picture of her baby cub that she lost in a huge deadly Hurricane storm. "Kit, my dear child. I thought I lost you for good." said Rebecca letting tears fall down on her cheeks. Yes, Rebecca have known the young Kit as her young employee and navigator to her one and only pilot Baloo. But then the name made her think back to her own cub that she named Kit, but didn't know if the two were the same and didn't want to get her hopes up for nothing.

And so she had her and Kits blood tested to her doctor and find out now, that it was officially confirmed that Kit was her long lost son and now she had to find a way to make up lost time with the boy. Her attention was up to her door and saw her lost child coming back form playing with his school friends, and had a smile that made the women warm up from her sadness. She closed her locket and set it back in her bra and got up and walk over to the boy, and bend down to give him a strong but more warmly hug. "Hi Kit, it's so good to see you." Rebecca said, giving her long lost son a little tight squeeze. Confused on her odd response, Kit returned the hug and broke away from her to show his smile. "It's good to see you too Ms. Cunningham. Anything new happened at Higher For Higher?." He asked, making a conversation with his boss who he looks up to besides Baloo. Not at all surprise to hear those words coming out from the boys, Rebecca smiled back and felt it was bout time to reveal the news to him.

No, not really Kit. But however I do have some news outside of our business." She said, gently grabbing him by the arm and guided him to the near by couch. Seating down beside him, Rebecca took the time to exhale the breath that she holded in and reminded herself to not be scared of telling him, and go forward to her idea of telling the truth to the boy. Kit was thinking what his boss wants and wondered what could it be. He thought that it have to do something with either himself or Baloo, or even WildCat. "Kit, honey there's something that I needed to tell you, and I don't know how you'll react to this but this is a need to know thing." Rebecca said, putting her arm around him and felt her heart both happy and scared. "W.. W.. What is it Miss Cunningham?. Is it about Baloo?. And if so, then I can tell him that we should take our jobs seriously and stop visiting Louis place ever so often." said Kit who was trying to save his best friends job. Smiling and shaken her head, Rebecca can truly tell that her son was very loyal to Baloo and nothing could ever change that...only except now he had to have another favorite.

"No Kit, it's not about Baloo it's you." She said, seeing he was concerned about himself now.

And so she have might as well stop beating around the bush and just speak her mind.

"Sweetheart, I've been taking some blood tests of myself and yours and got the results. The results was definitely positive and I'm proud to say that you're my long lost biological son." When Rebecca finally blowout the truth she then saw the shocked reaction from the boy, and see that he was surprised to hear it coming form her own mouth. Kit looked into Rebecca's face real good and see for very time, and see that her face was somewhat familiar with his own as the resemblance was none false. "S.. S.. So that means that, y.. y.. your my b.. b.. biological mom?." Kit said, having tears coming down hard like it never did before. Rebecca nodded her head despite her own eyes was doing the same thing too and can't believe it her own self but now she was a believer. And so she pulled Kit into a much welcome hug and plant a kiss on his head, and calmed him down to ease off the pain mix with happiness as he was no longer an orphan.

"Kit, I promise that I'll will never ever lose you again pumpkin." Rebecca told her cub, and stayed hugging him for quite some time.

**Present...**

"So mom what plans do you have for our entrepreneur?." asked Kit, who was at the table eating his pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

"Yeah, mommy wants the plan?." asked the little girl Molly, who was eating her Danger Women cereal.

"Hmmmm well you two I was thinking about doing some advertising on both the air, and also sending it to their mailbox." said Rebecca, before taking her time to drink her coffee.

She smiled happily as she now have two of her kids and feel finally whole, and made a strong promise that she will make up long lost time with Kit and give him the motherly love that he longed deserve. Before getting the chance to to even eat her breakfast, the three of them heard the clock on the wall go off and see it was six in the morning making both Kit and Molly to hurry up on eating their breakfast and went to grab their book bags. When doing so the two ran over to their mother and both gave her a kiss on both checks. "Bye Mom!." The two said before exiting out of the place and headed out of the apartment to go catch the bus to their school. Rebecca took her time eating her breakfast as she had enough time to do so before heading to work, and had enough time to plan on booking the perfect family vacation for next two weeks as this was a good way to officially celebrate the great news of finding out that Kit is her son. Even though they celebrated it a couple of months ago with none stop buffet of cake and ice cream, but Rebecca felt she can do so much more to make it satisfying.

The only thing is that's if she can find a good vacation spot. And she certainly not going to book a one day event at the fair.

**A/N: This story has been on my mind forever and now it's finally ready!. I'm a been wanting to do this since last year and so here it is!.**

**Like always please leave a review, but please keep it positive.**

**And don't forget to make this story your Favorite and Follow, plus please help yourselves into reading my other stories and do the same thing as well.**


End file.
